A brother's love
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: rated M for lemon. This is one of my better lemons and that I hope you like it. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Zero wrappd an arm around his brother as Ai fell limbly. "Ai!" Zero called out franticly. But he got no response from his little brother. He checked for a pulse and he sighed with relief. He cradled Ai close as he closed his eyes. Everyone around him was quiet, even Mew. "What happened to him?" Orina asked in a low voice. "Nobody knows," Mew replied just as quietly. Zero heard gasps around him and started checking Ai's body for any injuries. His mind and body didn't registure that blood was getting on his hands. Zero picked up Ai in bridal style and carried him back inside. As he walked down the halls, a teenage boy appeared by his side. "Zero, what happened to Ai?" Zero shook his head. "I don't know Shander. After the light spar we had, he just up and collapsed." Shander, a teenage boy that was the same height and weight as Ai but his eyes were purple and his hair was black.

Shander was a light aura user like Ai, but he could control it better. "Where are you going Zero?" Shander called out when Zero started to pick up a faster pace. Zero didn't answer him but kept on walking. Shander stopped and surgged. He headed toward the dorm room he shared with Zero. As Zero walked down the halls to the infermery, he felt his little brother stir. When he got there, he placed his brother on one of the beds and knelt beside him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. When had his feelings for his brother change? He knew what the feeling was. He fell absolutly, helplessly, madly in love with Ai. His younger brother no less. He knew he should feel ashamed and disgusted with his feelings, but he just didn't. He couldn't shake the feeling that he as madly in love with his baby brother. He sighed again in frustration. He thought he loved Ms. Chiroro because he always flirted with her.

But now he only thought of taking his little brother and screwing him right then and there. His attention was drawn back to his grother when he heard him groan as if in pain. He ran a hand through his hair subcontiously. Then he trailed his hand down Ai's cheek then to his neck where he instantly felt something wrong. He leaned in and started to feel around his brother's neck. He saw a swollen red mark where the neck meets shoulder. He ran a hand acoss it and felt something warm and wet meet his hand. His eyes widened and retracted his hand.

Since when...

Realization dawned on him at that moment. Fuuuck. He accidentially hit his brother in the back of the head. How Ai didn't lose contiousness at impact, is a mystery to him. And how he didn't notice it until now is a greater mystery. "I'm so sorry Ai. This is all my fault." Zero muttered as he got up and got some bandages. He came back and wrapped them around Ai's forehead. During their spar, and after he hit his brother in the head, he noticed just a little bit of blood on his baby brother's head. His mind didn't registure that it was a serious injury.

All the signs were there, he just never paid them any heed. When he finished, he leaned over to where his lips ghosted over Ai's own and paused. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the soft ones of his baby brother's. When he pulled away, he saw Ai's eyes open up and look into his own. "Brother...why'd you kiss me?" the question cot him completely off guard and he stuttered out, "I..uh..um..." Ai laughed softly smiled up at his brother. "It's alright brother." And Ai locked lips with him again. They both closed their eyes and Zero wanted to deepen the kiss.

He climbed on top of Ai and snaked his tongue out and ran it across his brother's lips, asking for entrence. Permission was granted and their tongue's intertwined and battle for dominence. Zero took control of the kiss and started to run a hand through Ai's soft hair. Ai moaned into the kiss as Zero ran a hand down his chest and up his shirt. The older of the two started to kiss down his neck and started to suck on Ai's pulse, making the boy moan.

Zero smirked and started to trail down. He took off his baby brother's t-shirt that he was wearing and started to play with one of his nipples. Ai started to moan louder as Zero started the same treatment to the other one. "Z-Zero," Ai moaned out breathlessly. Zero continued to trail kisses down Ai's body. He got to the hem of the pants and kissed his brother's stomach, making Ai giggle. He then hooked his thumbs around the pants and slowly pulled down. Ai was panting and he curled his toes in excitment. When the pants were off, he started to work on the boxers. Mind you that they are black for the hell of it. When he pulled down the boxers, he worked on his clothes.

When they were both completely naked, Zero kissed the head of Ai's cock making the boy moan and then he took him in his mouth and instantly deep throated making Ai pant heavily. As he sucked on Ai's cock, he teased his entrence with his finger and then stuck one inside. Ai grit his teeth in pain because there was no lub. So if they were going to have sex, then he was going to be in so much pain. But he trusted his brother, and when a second finger was added, he whimpered. Zero captured his lips in a kiss and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. When the third and final finger was added, Ai wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and tried to relax.

Once he was prepared, Zero looked him in the eyes and asked, "You sure you are ready Ai?" Ai nodded and closed his eyes. When Zero positioned his dick at his little brother's entrence, he asked once last time and Ai replied, "I turst you," with that he slowly entered his brother's virgin hole. He looked at his brother's face and saw tears. His heart clenched and he rasied his hands to brush away the tears. "It's alright, just relax and it'll feel so much better Ai." Ai nodded and tried to focus on something other than the pain of being penetrated by his older brother.

Once Ai was ready, he slowly pulled out and in so Ai could get used to the feeling. But Ai had other ideas. Of course Ai was moaning his brother's name and Zero in the same boat, but he wrapped his legs around Zero's hips and s his brother was thrusting, he pushed up a little to fast and he supressed a whimper. "Please...f-faster." Ai panted out. Zero abloged and went faster. Zero knew it was wrong. That he wasn't supposed to do this. He should be disgusted and ashamed that the two of them are commiting incent, but he didn't care. And neither did Ai.

When the both of them reached their climax, Zero collapsed on top of Ai and Zero felt arms wrap around him. The both of them stayed that way and Zero pulled some blankets over them. Just as Ai was about to go to sleep, "Ai, you know we comitted incent." Ai just lightly laughed and pulled Zero closer to him. "I know." Zero looked him in the eye and said, "You know what peopkle will think of us, don't you?"

Ai raised an eyebrow. "So? I don't care what people think. All that matters is that I love you big brother." Zero smiled and hugged his brother tighter, "And I love you too." they both fell asleep and had peaceful dreams.


	2. READ THIS!

_Captain-Miller is on board_

_Captain-Monica is on board_

_CaptainRegor is on board_

_Kark-Jocke is on board_

_Avril_Ventress is on board_

_Hunter_[XT] is on board_

_501st-veteran is on board_

_Rainie is on board_

_nowhere3 is on board_

_EddieSmithWCHS2013 is on board_

_Jack_Sparrow_ is on board_

_Kark-Harald90 is on board_

_Darth-Saberkilla is on board_

_Kark-Trampe is on board_

_Lord-of-Hunger is on board_

_~Avenger~ is on board_

_Bacara is on board_

_CommanderCody212 is on board_

_ARC-Troopa-Nate is on board_

_Cpt- Thoom is on board_

_(Me) Zoom-Doom is on board_

((((((((((|))))))))))))

Captain-Miller: Yo people!

Captain-Monica: Hey~

CaptainRegor: I wish I were dead... _

Kark-Jocke: Hello jeekrs

Avril_Ventress: You all shall die

Hunter_[XT]: Hey there

501st-veteran: Cool people

Rainie: Fakes

nowhere3: Dread on it

EddieSmithWCHS2013: On board

Jack_Sparrow_: Jackie here

Kark-Harald90: King Harald to you

Darth-Saberkilla: Male, not female

Kark-Trampe: Tramp

Lord-of-Hunger: Lord to all of you readers

~Avenger~: CLONES

Bacara: Baka Baka

CommanderCody212: CODIE

ARC-Troopa-Nate: Nate nat

Cpt- Thoom: Sweet mother of -

(Me) Zoom-Doom: Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, these are random names who said random stuff like Nate nat which translates into Kit-kat. ~Avenger~ just says clones-

~Avenger~: CLONES! CLONE CLONES!

Zoom-Doom: Yeah .' anyway! I have something to tell you, I will be posting on dA more than FF stories. But I will post ever blue moon, nah just kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya folks.

Jack_Sparrow_: Because she has a bad sense of humor _

Zoom-Doom: I DO NOT! Anyhoo, I will announce that I am doing a rewrite of "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knight of Orichalcos". It will now be renamed to "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knights of Orichalcos". Which means the whole plot will be changed and more characters will be added, just not a whole lot of 'em. I may or may not add more OCs, but it's still in early development right now. I will keep you posted on the things that are going on right now.

Kark-Harald90: And you forgot to mention something Zoom-Doom!

Zoom-Doom: OH YEAH! And I am posting a brand new story called "School Field Camping Trip". It will be a Yaoi story as always because you like that and I like that, so it works out. Keep a look out for it, but not to soon because it's still early but I will post the first chapter as soon as it's done. But the rewrite will NOT be posted until I deem it worthy. I repeat, the rewrite WILL NOT be up until I deem it worthy to be up which will be until I reach 10,000 words or more.

Bacara: Baka Baka

~Avenger~: CLONE!

Zoom-Doom: And you may notice that this is in every story I ever wrote. There will be no more updates. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THE STORIES!

Captain-Miller: This was written on 8/22/2014 at 11:00pm in Akron, OH


End file.
